Adjustability as to size of toilet seats is a matter of convenience and adaptability for use by small children. In the past, auxiliary seats appropriately sized for small children have been provided to meet this problem of enabling small children to utilize the conventionally available toilet facilities. Although the available auxiliary seats which are either removably mounted on the toilet or removably positioned on the top of conventional seats are capable of the intended objective, such auxiliary seats are inconvenient to utilize, often do not provide a stable seat and require storage space. To meet the objections to the auxiliary seats, various forms of size-adjustable seats have been devised with the objectives being elimination of the need for auxiliary seats through ability to selectively increase or decrease the size of the seat opening or the relative spacing of the side elements of the seat.
Adjustable toilet seats as disclosed in the prior art have generally comprised a seat structure including two independent side elements. These side elements are mounted on a common hinged supporting structure for swinging movement as well as being laterally displaceable to effect a change in the size of the seat opening. While these prior art seats have the feature of size adjustability, the structures are relatively complex and the nature of the structures materially detract from the strength obtained with conventional unitary seats. Any separation of seat elements requiring interconnection by additional mechanical means to effect mounting as a unitary seat also substantially increases the cost. Separate seat elements that are not mechanically interconnected have an operating disadvantage of requiring separate swinging of the seat elements.